My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 7
This page covers all information about the seventh season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which serves as the third season of the show's current era. It is the current season as of March 2017, although the episodes didn't officially premiere until April 15. The trailer shown above was uploaded on April 12, 2017. It appears to be a parody of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Episodes The first pieces of footage from the first episode were unveiled on March 15, 2017, exactly one month before the premiere. 1. Celestial Advice When Twilight Sparkle agonizes over Starlight Glimmer's future, she gets some advice from her very own mentor -- Princess Celestia. 2. All Bottled Up While the Mane 6 are on a friendship retreat, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie lose Twilight's friendship map. Afraid her anger might get out of control, Starlight does a spell to contain it while they search for it. 3. A Flurry of Emotions After planning a jam-packed day, Twilight Sparkle also says yes to babysitting her niece, Flurry Heart. But with Flurry along for the ride, Twilight struggles to maintain her rep as "The Best Aunt Ever" while keeping Flurry out of trouble! 4. Rock Solid Friendship When Pinkie Pie learns that Maud might move to Ponyville, she does everything she can to make sure her sister sees that Ponyville has more to offer than just rocks. 5. Fluttershy Leans In Fluttershy is determined to make her career dreams come true with the help of some very special ponies. But when Fluttershy's vision is not being executed properly, she must find a way to stand up and fight for her ideas. 6. Forever Filly When Rarity surprises Sweetie Belle with a day together filled with all of her favorite activities, Rarity quickly learns that her little sister is no longer the little foal she used to be. 7. Parental Glideance When Rainbow Dash's parents discover she's a Wonderbolt, they show up at every event to cheer her on. But their unabashed enthusiasm is embarrassing and pushes Rainbow Dash to the brink. 8. Hard to Say Anything When the Cutie Mark Crusaders figure out that Big Mac has his first crush, they vow to help him win Sugar Belle's heart against the competition of Feather Bangs. 9. Honest Apple When Rarity asks Applejack to be a judge in a fashion show, Applejack learns that an opinion, however honest, can still be hurtful. 10. A Royal Problem Starlight Glimmer is sent to solve a friendship problem between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When it's clear that the problem is that the royal sisters don't appreciate one another, Starlight impulsively switches their cutie marks! 11. Not Asking for Trouble Pinkie Pie visits Prince Rutherford and the Yaks. While there an avalanche falls on the entire rustic village of Yakyakistan. Pinkie Pie suggests that she go to get the other ponies to come help but the proud Prince and Yaks refuse. 12. Discordant Harmony When Discord invites Fluttershy to his realm for tea, he worries she won't be comfortable there and begins to change it and himself with disastrous results. 13. The Perfect Pear The Apple Siblings learn about their parents' love story and find out that they're half Pear. 14. Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle's publishing of the friendship journal has unintended consequences when ponies start to argue over who wrote the best lessons. 15. Triple Threat Spike accidentally invites Ember and Thorax to Ponyville on the same day! He's sure the two new leaders are not going to get along so he does all he can to keep them apart and cover the fact that the other is there. 16. Campfire Tales When their big sister/little sister camping trip is ruined by Fly-ders, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash tell Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo the stories of their favorite legends. Inspired by the tales, the girls make the most out of their new situation. 17. To Change a Changeling When Starlight Glimmer and Trixie visit Thorax at the changeling hive, they meet his brother, Pharynx -– the only changeling still unwilling to share love and transform. Worried that Pharynx's bad attitude will undermine Thorax's leadership, they work to get him to accept the new way so that the hive will ultimately accept him. 18. Daring Done? When Rainbow Dash's favorite author, A.K. Yearling, announces her retirement, Dash convinces Pinkie Pie to go on a quest to find out if the book on Daring Do really will be closed forever. 19. It Isn't the Mane Thing About You 20. A Health of Information 21. Marks and Recreation 22. Once Upon a Zeppelin 23. Secrets and Pies 24. Uncommon Bond 25. Shadow Play, part 1 26. Shadow Play, part 2 Release Dates Characters' rankings for this season How it will most likely go based on what we have so far: *'1st Place: Twilight Sparkle' *'2nd Place: Pinkie Pie' *'3rd Place: Rarity' *'4th Place: Fluttershy' *'5th Place: Applejack' *'Last Place: Rainbow Dash' DVDs Mylittlepony vol18.jpg|Twilight and Starlight|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Twilight and Starlight Mylittlepony vol19.jpg|Fluttershy|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Fluttershy mylittlepony_vol20.jpg|Holiday Hearts|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Holiday Hearts Fluttershy will be released on September 12, followed by Holiday Hearts on October 3. At least one more DVD will be announced later this year for release in early 2018. Video Clips Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique Though not really a "video clip series", it does actually make a good successor to Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook from the previous season. There are three episodes: #Fashion Do's and Don'ts (April 8, 2017) #Fashion vs. Function (April 15, 2017) #Customer Critiques (April 22, 2017) In each episode, Rarity explains various methods in fashion non-stop for 1½ minutes. They originally aired on Discovery Family, every Saturday during primetime hours. The episodes were uploaded to YouTube on June 22, 2017. Music Video The song "Best Friends Until the End of Time" has a music video, uploaded on June 2, 2017. Elements of Harmony 101 This official clip was released on YouTube on July 26, 2017. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2017